1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an alphabetic character inputting device and a method for recognizing inputted alphabetic characters, and more particularly to a device for inputting a single alphabetic character by a combination of two half patterns and a method for recognizing an inputted alphabetic character.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a communication terminal, such as a telephone or a facsimile, includes a program for recognizing characters input via number keys which are also assigned with alphabetic characters.
For example, a mobile communication terminal will assign, or map, three alphabetic characters to a single number key. As shown in FIG. 1, a mobile communication terminal has a key input section with ten number keys. As shown, each of the keys numbered 1 to 9 is mapped with a plurality of alphabetic characters. FIG. 2 is a table showing specific characters mapped on each key and the input order for recognition of input of each alphabetic character.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, number key 2 is mapped with alphabetic characters A, B and C. Number key 3 is mapped with alphabetic characters E, F and G. Number keys 4 to 9 are similarly each mapped with three alphabetic characters. As shown in FIG. 2, a user can input alphabetic character (i.e. letter) “A” by pressing the number key 2 once. In order to input “B” or “C,” the user must press the same number key 2 twice or three times, respectively. Similar to the need for the user to press the number key three times to input the letter “C”, in order to input “F,” “I,” “L,” “O,” “S,” “V” or “Y,” the user must press the corresponding number key three times.
In a conventional mobile communication terminal that maps a plurality of alphabetic characters on a single key, the user can input an alphabetic character by pressing the corresponding key from one to three times, typically according to the order in which the character is imprinted on each key. In order to consecutively input two characters which are both mapped on the same key, the user has to wait a predetermined period of time, e.g. one second, after completing the input of the first character before the user can start to input the next character.
In order to solve the problems with the conventional mobile terminal, a character input device has been conceived to extract basic patterns from the shape of each alphabetic character from A to Z and to form an alphabetic character by combining a pair of basic patterns thereof. Such conventional devices, however, are limited in that they provide a key input section having only basic patterns imprinted thereon, to allow a user to input any alphabetic character with less keystrokes.
However, these conventional character input devices use basic patterns which are not extracted exactly from the shape of each alphabetic character and are merely similar in shape to each alphabetic character. Therefore, it is difficult for users to intuitively associate basic patterns with corresponding alphabetic characters. In addition, such conventional methods always require a two-keystroke sequence to input a single alphabetic character by a combination of two basic patterns.